


I'm Not Sorry I Didn't Ask

by I_am_lampy



Series: After All These Years [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Rosie Watson is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_lampy/pseuds/I_am_lampy
Summary: John has agreed to move in with Sherlock but Sherlock thinks it's not happening fast enough so he takes matters into his own hands.





	

Sherlock was well aware that he was a ridiculously impatient man so it was no surprise to him when he expected John and Rosie to move in immediately. John, unfortunately, was making it into a much more tedious and complicated affair than it needed to be so Sherlock had done all the necessary planning, wrapping everything up neatly and waited for John to bring up the discussion for transferring the Watsons to Baker Street so he could surprise him with the news that it had already been taken care of.

It was a week after John and Sherlock had confessed their feelings for each other and John had still not said anything about his plan to move to Baker Street. He and Rosie had spent every night with Sherlock but clearly John needed a little push so Sherlock decided to open up the conversation.

"When are you and Rosie going to move in here permanently?" Sherlock said casually. "I love having you spend the night every night but I can't help feeling you're just postponing a more permanent move."

"I've loved staying here, too, but you're right. The truth is I can't keep spending the night and the more I do, the longer it's going to take to pack up the house and move it."

"Why?" Sherlock asked, trying very hard not to touch John because even the most casual of touches set Sherlock off. Rosie was sitting on the floor having a conversation with her stuffed bunny and it was absolutely one hundred percent _not good_ to make out with one's boyfriend/significant other/partner in front of said boyfriend/significant other/partner's toddler.

"Because it takes time to pack up everything in a house and move it and it costs money." John turned to Sherlock and laid a hand on his knee that Sherlock knew was meant to be a gentle, reassuring touch but it burned into Sherlock's skin and he wanted…well, that was it right there. That was the problem in a nutshell. He _wanted_.

He _wanted_ to kiss John.

He _wanted_ to take off John's clothes.

He _wanted_ to lay John out on his bed - _their_ bed - and slide his palms all over John's body.

He _wanted_ to bite John's neck and his nipples and his hip.

He _wanted_ to run his tongue -

"Sherlock, are you listening to me?" John asked.

Sherlock inhaled sharply and lifted his eyes from the hand John still had laying on his thigh to John's face.

"Sherlock," John said in a voice that meant _please take this seriously_.

"I'm completely focused on what you're saying," Sherlock said and forced himself not to put his own hand on John's thigh and then keep sliding it up, up and maybe into John's trousers and then -  

"You're not at all listening."

"Rosie is distracting me." Hearing her name, Rosie looked up and finding nothing of note, went back to her conversation with her bunny.

"I know!" Sherlock said, jumping up and clapping his hands. "I'll take Rosie downstairs to Mrs. Hudson's for an hour or so and then we can talk about this without any distractions. Rosie! Would you like to go downstairs and visit Mrs. Hudson?"

Rosie looked at him in that thoughtful yet devious way she had that always made Sherlock think of Mycroft which, when he thought about it - which he really tried not to - was very weird, as though Mycroft's DNA was airborne or something and had infected Mary when she was pregnant with Rosie.

"Miz Huson don like me," Rosie declared. "An I don like Miz Huson."

"Well, that's an outright lie, Rosamunde, as I happen to know you love going downstairs because Mrs. Hudson lets you eat cakes and watch The Wiggles when you're downstairs, which you are not allowed to do here."

Rosie stared him down and then stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Cakes!" she demanded. "Or I don go!"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Rosie. "You are allowed to eat cakes only when you're at Mrs. Hudson's."

"Tree cakes," Rosie said, holding up three fingers and opening up negotiations.

John watched Sherlock and Rosie while the two of them haggled over Rosie's price for going downstairs to stay with Mrs. Hudson. Even though Rosie _loved_ Mrs. Hudson and spending time in her flat, she also loved to argue with Sherlock, which made no sense considering she was generally a very good natured child and had always loved Sherlock. John had briefly considered that maybe as she had gotten older, she had gotten turned off of Sherlock for the same reasons everyone else did but that wasn't true at all. Rosie still loved Sherlock and Sherlock still loved Rosie. But Sherlock brought out the stubbornness in Rosie, which John thought would probably end up being a very big problem when Rosie got older but for now was mostly just really adorable to watch.

"Two chocolate biscuits and an orange. That's my final offer," Sherlock said and Rosie nodded her agreement.

They shook on it and then Sherlock grabbed her up and swung her around, her legs flying out behind her. Rosie squealed with laughter and Sherlock stopped and balanced her on his hip, both of them grinning madly, and said, "Shall we?"

"Shall we," Rosie agreed.

Sherlock began gathering up Rosie's bag and added a sippy cup.

"Don forget ma bunny," Rosie said, pointing at the floor and Sherlock gathered that up, too.

Then they marched out of the flat and downstairs to Mrs. Hudson's. John leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. God, he was so blissfully, ridiculously, miraculously happy. Sherlock and Rosie had always gotten along fantastically and Rosie had always brought out the silliness in Sherlock, a side of him nobody but John and Rosie got to see and it was a beautiful, endearing side that had made John love him even more painfully. But it was only in the last week that he was able to see how Sherlock handled the daily grind of having a three year old.

He heard Sherlock coming up the stairs and as there was no toddler babbling, John knew that Mrs. Hudson had accepted the role of spontaneous baby-sitter. The door of the flat closed and John was just about to open his eyes when he was assaulted by Sherlock's lips.

It wasn't the kind of assault that he minded but -

"We're supposed to be discussing the packing up and sale of my house and moving me and Rosie in here," John said, putting his hands on Sherlock's chest to try and push him away. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately; he wasn't sure yet) Sherlock was stronger than him and simply took John's hands in his and then pinned John's hands to the couch.

"Is it wrong that I like it that I'm bigger than you?" Sherlock muttered into John's ear, but it wasn't really a question.

"Is it bad? No. Maybe. I don't know. But listen, Sherlock - "

"I've already solved the problem, John," Sherlock said, pulling him up off the couch and then dragging him towards the bedroom. "I'm having movers sent to your house the minute you give me the word. You and I and Rosie will go to your house while they're there and you just have to indicate what needs to come here and what can go into storage. While we're at your house doing that, the decorators will come here and move all of our stuff to the upstairs bedroom and fix up the downstairs room for Rosie. She and I have already picked out the wallpaper and furniture. Mycroft is buying your house. Problem solved."

And then Sherlock grabbed John's face in his hands and kissed him. John tried to keep himself from forgetting that they were supposed to be having a serious conversation. "Sherlock," John said, managing to pull his face away from Sherlock's hands. "You can't just unilaterally decide what's going to happen and when."

"Why not?" Sherlock asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Because both partners have to be involved in decision making. Making decisions without asking me, especially on something this big, is like telling me I'm totally unimportant when it comes to managing our life together."

"Don't be absurd! If you were unimportant, I wouldn't have bothered going through all of this. Do you know how opinionated Rosie is about wallpaper?"

"Sherlock, I'm being serious."

"I'm being serious, too! She was frightful! You do not know hell until you have spent an hour at Wickes with a toddler, picking out wallpaper. Getting Mycroft to buy your house took one phone call that lasted seven minutes and they were the easiest seven minutes of my life. Of course, I had just spent an hour at Wickes with Rosie."

"You went to Wickes?" John asked, so shocked he couldn't think for a minute. "You know what, don't answer that. It's not pertinent to this conversation." Then he sat down on the bed and patted the duvet next to him. Sherlock sat down, too.

"I want to feel like I have a say in the decisions that we make together. You know. As a couple. You can't just make decisions without hearing my input."

"Fair enough," Sherlock said. "Let me hear your input."

John squinted at the ceiling and then squinted at his feet and then squinted at the wardrobe.

"Your input involves an appalling lack of actual input, John," Sherlock said and leaned in closer. "See? You have no problem with any of the decisions I made so let's use this hour that Rosie's not here to experiment with sex."

"No."

"I'm sorry. Did you say no?"

"You know very well that I said no."

"Do you not want to experiment with sex?"

"I very much want to experiment with sex and I should think you would know that after all the many hours we have spent this last week experimenting with sex, but I want _you_ to understand the principle of what I'm saying."

Sherlock's shoulders slumped and he sighed dramatically and stared at the ceiling as though the answer to John's stubbornness might be found there. "I _understand_ the principle, John. I'm not as much of an idiot when it comes to relationships as you think I am."

He turned to John and took his hand and then, turning it palm up, brought it up to his mouth and placed a kiss in the center of John's palm. Who knew that Sherlock Holmes had such a sweet, romantic side hidden under all that brilliance and bluster? Not to mention an absolute insatiable sexual appetite but John could not let himself think about that right now or he would completely lose the thread of this conversation and then Sherlock would know John could be bribed with sex. Which he could, but it was best that Sherlock not have that confirmed.

"I understand the principle of consulting you when there are big decisions to make. I won't deny that I was influenced by impatience but there was also the chance that you would say no either out of choice or because of outside forces. I couldn't risk it."

"Sherlock - "

"No, John. Listen to me. This will happen again, where I will make a choice that impacts you without consulting you and it will probably make you very cross with me and then I'll have to sit down and have another excruciatingly pointless conversation like this, so let's get this out of the way now.

"I'm terrified of losing you. I've lost you or almost lost you so many times that you would think I would have become immune to it but you would be wrong. I find that I'm only _more_ terrified of losing you rather than less. I will do whatever I think needs doing to prevent you or Rosie from coming to harm but I will also do the things that I need to feel secure, not just in our relationship, but secure in the knowledge that I _can_ prevent you and Rosie from coming to harm and I ask you to trust me not to make decisions that aren't well thought out. I love you, but we both know my analytical skills far surpass yours. Trust me when I say, there's nothing you could think of that I haven't already considered.

"Now. We have forty-three minutes before I told Mrs. Hudson I would come get Rosie so will you _please_ take your clothes off?"

**Author's Note:**

> I always welcome emails from readers.
> 
> archiveofMYown@gmail.com


End file.
